Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to accelerating operations in a B+-tree.
Description of the Related Art
A B+-Tree effectively performs an insertion/search/deletion of a record (a pair of key and value) with its key. The following are characteristics of a B+-tree: (1) all of the records in a B+-tree exist in leaf nodes, and root and intermediate nodes holds only keys; and (2) a node has pointers to refer to one or more nodes.
Often it is the case that a large number of records must be inserted into a tree structure. This leads to time-consuming insert operations. For example, in a benchmark of a product for business intelligence, insert operations consumed 10% of CPU times. Thus, there is a need to accelerate an insertion and other operations in a B+-tree structure.